The present invention pertains to structure for mounting a lamp or other electrical device in a vehicle headliner or a vehicle accessory.
Presently, overhead lamps installed in vehicle headliners and the like, typically employ a housing mounted to the vehicle itself into which the lamp (i.e. bulb) and its socket and switching components are mounted. The assembly also typically includes a trim bezel which may include lenses, diffusers or the like. In recent years such structure has been mounted directly to a vehicle headliner for modular assembly of the headliner to the vehicle. With such modular mounting, the lamp housing and socket are first installed in the vehicle headliner together with their associated wire harness. Subsequently, the entire headliner assembly is mounted to the vehicle roof and an interconnecting wire harness in the vehicle is connected to one or more of the harnesses associated with the headliner. Such construction, although simplifying the installation process, still requires the utilization of a lamp housing and associated hardware including, electrical harnesses, typically in a bundle of wires which include connectors at opposite ends for coupling the modular housing to the vehicle's electrical system as the headliner is installed.